


Countdown to love

by nerdyneko, NiciJones



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: Children are good plot devices, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, affair, bittersweet longing, drunk grinding, some smut, we're wicked and not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneko/pseuds/nerdyneko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armie demands that Henry come spend New Year's eve with him and his family since learning Henry spent Christmas alone. It didn't go how they expected but then again love is unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown to love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a sweet and bit dirty Rp me and my lovely hunbun NiciJones did for the holidays. We decided to share it for our 200th followers special. We hope you all can enjoy these two idiots falling in love as much as we do. Follow our blog if you like where we post about Napollya and havill/cammer.  
> [Napollya Inspiration](http://napollya-inspiration.tumblr.com)

Armie was standing at the airport, eyes darting to the clock now and then but else not leaving the glass door through which Henry was supposed to walk. He hadn't believed that he had been alone for Christmas! He didn't even tell him until he had asked him how he had spent Christmas! He had forced him to come over for New Year's Eve at least. And now he was here with that stupid sign in his hand which read, "Picking up that cute, hot guy. You know that one who with that 'S' on his chest." It was stupid but he hadn't been able to help himself. Besides Henry would probably laugh about it. And that was Armie biggest goal right now. Put that smile back on his face. They'd always laughed while fake flirting with each other. It had been fun. His stomach jumped at the sight of Henry walking through the door looking rather worse for wear and looking around. 

Henry felt horrible, the flight had been uncomfortable, he spilled a drink on himself and he didn't sleep much like all week. When Armie told him to visit after learning the truth about Christmas he felt strange. Why would Armie let him ruin his happy Christmas just because he couldn't see his family? But now here and looking for the man who talked him into coming for new years he was glad not to be alone. He spotted him after some searching and read the sign. God did he really write that? Was he really standing in an airport holding a sign like that? He blushed as his heart started to ramp up. "You are a dork, you know that." He smiled at him as he got close enough to be heard. He dropped his bag and reached out for a hug.

Armie smiled and pulled Henry into a bear hug. "Good to have you back." He whispered. Maybe they held on a second too long but maybe he also doesn't care. "Come on. It's only 10 minutes to home." He ripped the suitcase from Henry's grip. "You look horrible my friend. Let's go get your old beauty back." It was wonderful how effortlessly they slipped into that old routine of theirs.

Henry made a gasp. "Are you saying I've lost my looks?" He followed the man to the car with a smile. How he has missed Armie. His smiles, his laugh and the way he could just make him feel so happy without effort. "Thanks for making me come all this way. You sure I won't bother Elisabeth and Harper by staying over?" He got into the car.

Armie slipped into the driver's seat and leant over. "Your eyes are as beautiful as they were on the first day we've met." He loved Henry's eyes. An icy blue with a dot of brown. It looked absolutely adorable. "But otherwise you look a bit thin." He patted Henry's tummy before finally turning away and starting the engine. The roads were especially crowded at this time. "And yes, I am sure. Harper is eager to meet you. And Elisabeth doesn't mind. I wouldn't care anyway. You're not alright which is not okay! I have to fix this. Then I can still celebrate many New Year's Eves with my family." He smiled at Henry.

He rubbed his own tummy out of insecurity. Always a worried man over his physique. "Careful Mr. Hammer, you don't want to upset the misses. A happy wife is a happy life they say." He jostled but inside his heart panged at the remainder of his place. Armie would be nice and help him this year but he wouldn’t always be there to pick him up when he was down. He had to be with his family, too. "So what are the plans then?"

"Well everything that makes you feel better. I’m totally free to spend time with you. And I'm sorry to break it to you but if you need my help I just come running. That's what I'm here for, remember? And stop looking so guilty! I can’t stand that. Don't be insecure. I care about you, ok?" He took the hand from his stomach. "And you always look just fine to me. But a little more weight would look even better." He grinned.

His cheeks heated up at being called out. Armie read him easier than he should, something Henry was concerned about sometimes but then again it was another reason why they got along so well. "Thanks," filled the silence he let rest for too long. He looked out the window to see the sights. "I don't know what there is to do in Denver."

"Well it certainly isn't New York. Or London. But we'll find something. Going on walks is great around here. We have a couple of good parks." He pulled up in front of the house. "Voila. Home sweet home." He went to retrieve the luggage from the trunk than and led Henry up the stairs. As soon as the door felt shut behind him he called out, "Harper! Henry's here!" It doesn't take two seconds until a blonde mop of hair comes rushing out of the kitchen. "Henry?" She yelled and stopped in front of the man. "He looks tired, daddy!" She pointed out. "Come on, I show you your room." She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Henry sent a confused and stressed look but went with the child that tugged him along. He was putting on a pleasant smile while they walked through the large home. Armie was behind him luckily carrying the suitcase again. Harper was talking up a storm about different parts of the house and were all the rooms were. The only kids he has really been around are the ones for superman. Autographs he can handle but to actually talk with a child, though it was Armie's it was still strange.

Armie smiled at his daughter's behaviour but also noticed Henry's exhaustion. Harper opened the door to the guest room. It was quite comfortable. A big bed on one wall, a window outside where nothing could be seen at this point. It was already dark outside. He put the suitcase next to the closet and knelt down to his daughter. "Why don't you go down and help Mommy with dinner? Henry is very tired after his flight. He wants to sleep a bit." Harper nodded looking a bit sad before storming off. "I hope she doesn't bother you too much," he said to Henry as he stood up again. "You really ought to get some sleep." He smiled as he pushed a strand of his black hair back into place. A kind gesture. They've never been afraid to touch each other, most of the times even seeking each other's touch. It was a close friendship they had built and Armie cared deeply about Henry.

Henry have him a soft smile and a nod. "She is sweet and caring just like her father. Just haven't been in a house with a kid before." He ran his hand through his hair, misplacing even more pieces. He laughed about it. "I am tired though, as you said. I think I'll take the offer on a nap." He moved in and gave Armie another hug. "Thank you for having me friend. You're too nice for your own good sometimes," he said quietly before pulling back with a laugh. He changed out of his shirt and pants, long since uncomfortable from the flight. He got into the bed with a long happy sigh and buried his head into the pillow. "I'll be fine from here big guy. Get back to your family."

Armie walked up beside the bed. "Just so you know. If you want me to be here for you I will. It's not like I'm a great cook anyway." He smiled down at him. "Because I get the feeling you're thinking that you stand between me and my family. I consider you a part of that family, ok?" He bent down drawing the covers up and ruffling his hair. "I will go if you want but I can also stay."

Henry blushed and tried to hide it. Armie was making things feel so nice. He should keep the man to himself for a bit, he did miss company. Loneliness has been his companion for awhile now after losing another girlfriend months ago. "If you would talk to me, ya know. While I fall asleep." He mumbled out.

Armie smiled and set down at the edge of the bed but worry settled deep in his gut; Henry must truly feel lonely if he requested this. "Ok. What do you want me to talk about?" He started somehow feeling awkward sitting beside a grown man like he did with his daughter. "Some story I should tell?"

He shrugged feeling small and silly. "Whatever. A story, talk about what's been going on. It doesn’t really matter." He chewed on his lip, hand reaching out to hold Armie's for a moment. "You can still go too if you want. I don't mind. I'll probably be asleep in no time." He let out a yawn.

Armie looked thoughtfully at their hands. Leaving was no option. Lost in thinking about what story to tell he started to play with Henry's hand. He turned it around and started to trace the lines with his thumb. In the end he settled somewhere between story and reality. "Once upon a time there was a brave knight. His enemies called him a storm, his admirers called him handsome but his friends. Well, his friends called him Henry. He was a good man and he cared deeply about the ones he hold dear." Armie lost himself in a story about the brave knight Henry who saved the whole kingdom and his friend Armie from a dragon. Only after he finished he realised that he was still holding his hand.

Henry's face had the softest smile with his cheeks warm and his insides even warmer. He was too sleepy to think properly saying whatever came to his tired mind first. "That Henry sounds like a great guy. Ya know, he deserved a reward. Maybe a kiss, that's what knights get, isn't it?"

Armie was happy to see his friend smiling. "Are you serious? I just finished that story. I'm not putting in a woman after this epic rescue story of his best friend. I mean it would kinda be unrealistic, don't you think? She would have to be something special. Armie wouldn't allow anyone to kiss him." He chuckled.

He giggled tiredly. "Then his friend should kiss him. He did just risk his life for him. That's more than just a mate." Henry suggested while closing his eyes ready to go to the embrace of slumber. "If Armie is going to be jealous than he needs to do it himself." He yawned again already dozing only half awake.

Armie felt the tips of his ears reddening. Henry must be really tired to suggest this. What was he thinking? Well probably it was just another joke of theirs. "Ok, even though I think you really should sleep I will give you your kiss." Maybe he should have phrased that differently, he thought. But whatever. "At the big celebration party everyone got quite drunk. They were singing and dancing and everyone was happy to still be alive. Especially Armie. He still couldn't believe what Henry had done for him but as he looked over where his friend sat, he growled. Lots of pretty girls had gathered around Henry. They were only interested in his looks and glory! At some point he had enough. He pushed his chair back and walked over, anger boiling in his gut. "Excuse me ladies." He said and pushed them away from Henry who was still seated on his chair. "I’ve wanted to this for a long time." He admitted and leant down to kiss the hero on the lips. And this was when every woman's heart broke since they saw their efforts had been lost." That might have been a touch too detailed but Armie had great fun telling stories and adding details where they weren't necessary. Hopefully Henry wouldn't mind. He knew the guy was ok and tolerant towards gayness but maybe he'd find it weird that Armie had such a sparking fantasy about such a scenario. About them. Not that he ever had thought about it until now. He stopped himself from imagining it what it really would be like to kiss Henry because that certainly wasn't something he should ever be thinking about. 

A satisfied sigh was released as he drifted off further. "That's more like it. A happy ending." He shuffled once in the covers to be buried deeper and he was gone. His hand was curled around Armie's. The dreams he had were of a knight and a handsome blonde man being happy and kissing under a night sky as people cheered around them.

Armie sighed. Oh well now he could lay down as well. He wouldn't sit around waiting until Henry decided to wake up again. And pulling away with risking waking him up again wasn't an option either. So he laid down beside him staring at the ceiling now and listening to the even breathing beside him. His thumb stroked over the soft skin of Henry's hand. But now he did wonder what it would be like. Against his will he closed his eyes seeing them standing in front of each other eyes locked. The position switched and he saw Henry looking up at him. The brown dot was clearly visible in his beautiful eyes. He felt his hands moving up to cup the face and he felt Henry moving forward going up on his tiptoes and somewhere in the middle their lips met and sparks exploded behind his eyelids that had fluttered shut. He couldn't help but moan at the imagination, imagining a tongue sliding in to dance with his own. He shouldn't like this! It shouldn't feel so good in his imagination. It should be awkward and not hot and desperate. He groaned and turned towards the heat source beside his body pressing closer. It wasn't hot to kiss your best friend! But as he finally drifted into sleep it was all he could dream about.

Harper came in a few hours later calling out for both her daddy and Henry. She opened the door and ran over to the bed jumping on it. "Wake up, wake up. Dinner is ready. Mommy said you should get down there."

Henry groaned and pressed into the heat beside him, arm wrapping around them. He opened his eyes with a curiosity and felt his heart frozen in his chest. He was snuggled up with Armie, face pressed into his wide chest. He couldn’t breathe now either. What was happening? He tried to move away but the arm around him squeezed. And there was Harper still bouncing with a smile. 

"Daddy." she called again.

Armie grumbled and hid his face in the soft hair. Hmm Elisabeth smelled good today. Oh wait that… he considered the strong and very manly body. God Henry! He moved backwards like he'd burnt himself. Coughing awkwardly he turned to his daughter. "Yeah we're coming, honey." Everything suddenly came back. "Come on, you shiny knight. Time for some food." He laughed trying to make it sound honest but it was kinda weak. Dammit, he had dreamed about them kissing! About them sharing a bed and doing a lot more than just kissing. He could feel it in his pants! Quick, think of something!

It made him frown to have the warmth and safety gone but it was for the best. He was your best friend and that was it. No reason to be snuggling with the man while his wife was right downstairs and his daughter looking at them with a smile. He also remembered what a fucking idiot he was mumbling about that Henry should be kissed by Armie. Story or not it was stupid to say that. Even if his friend did add it in for him at the end, rather nicely, but that wasn't anything to get his heart in a twist about. "I'm up and definitely no knight." He turned to look at Harper, feeling unable to look Armie in the face right now. "Thank you for waking us up, little one." He said nicely. He wanted to get out of bed but he was also in only his boxers that felt highly inappropriate in front of a child. "Armie, why don't you two go ahead and go downstairs. I think I need a few minutes to freshen up." He barely turned to look at him, keeping his eyes low on the man's shoulder.

Armie coughed awkwardly. "Actually me, too. Listen Harper, be a good daughter and tell mommy we'll be there in a few minutes." He smiled at her and she nodded leaving them alone. Desperately he tried to think of anything ugly that he could imagine but somehow his boner and the vivid pictures of his dreams were stronger. What now? He looked at Henry watching what he was doing now. Which was a mistake he realised. Too much naked skin with too many muscles beneath it. Since when was he turned on by that? What was happening?

"I can get dressed on my own you know..." He was sick with worry that Armie wanted to tell him off, be disgusted by how they woke up. He couldn’t stay this close anymore. He jumped out of bed and kept his back turned as he bent over to go through his suitcases to find decent clothes. "Sorry you stayed with me. You could have left. I don’t want you to think that I was...with way we...the sleeping just happened and ah... I'm a cuddler so I latch onto anything that's near." He was rambling but he was nervous.

Armie could only hum for a moment staring at the ass openly displayed in tight boxers. He had to pull himself together and he had to get up. He shuffled out of the cover and stood up suppressing a moan as the fabric moved against his boner. He wasn't tiny either so that wasn't making things better. "No, it's really fine." He distantly remembered moving into some source of warmth on his own. But- had Henry realised? Had he felt it? Dammit he ought to be the one doing apologies! "I… am really sorry on my own. I mean I usually ain't that..." He was blushing and the amount of still naked skin was enough to still spark his imagination. "I understand if you're disgusted or something it's just… I dreamt about something nice and- you know how it goes." He smiled awkwardly at Henry’s back trying to sound and look sorry. Because he really was. He didn't want it to destroy anything.

He stopped to turn around and look at him. "Of course I'm not disgusted." Then by the chance his eyes tracked down and caught sight of the line in Armie's pants. Good god he was big! Should he be surprised with how perfect Armie already was? His cheeks heated up. ‘Don't fucking think your friend haveing a big cock is awesome,’ he told himself. "Ah. It's ok. I mean in sleep it happens and if it was a trick of mind that I was probably your wife. I mean I'm not your wife but your body couldn’t tell the difference." He felt like a idiot turning away again feeling ridiculous. Now his body was taking the interest of the other man. He wasn't even gay! What was his body doing?

"That's- thanks." He coughed awkwardly. "Well then. I go, try to get rid of this in time." He turned away to go but then remembered something. Jesus, that should have been the first thing! He took another step back into Henry's direction. "How are you feeling?" He made it sound soft and caring but couldn't help the imagine what it could mean if it was pronounced differently. Couldn't you just stop, brain?! Henry is our best friend and just because the cock thinks so it doesn't mean we have to find him attractive or hot or fuckable or lo… he almost had thought loveable. Thankfully he had stopped himself from doing so.

He nodded with putting pants on. "Yea. I'm feeling much better. A nap was really what I needed." It was true physically that he felt better but emotionally it was a chaos. "You worry too much." He looked at him with a smile to try and convince him.

Armie smiled back though it was a bit sad around the edges. "I came to trust my instinct," he just said like it would explain everything. "See you later." He also came to learn that worrying was helping like a miracle against his boner.  
He joined his family at the table then. "He should be here soon," he assured. "Is everything alright?" He asked looking in Elisabeth's face. Anyone else would have overlooked it but he saw the slightly sour expression.

"Oh everything is perfectly fine, honey. I mean you disappeared with Henry for hours. I was wanting you to help back in the kitchen. But it's fine I had it cover." She smiled forcefully. "So Harper says you and Henry were sleeping together, snuggled up all nicely," she mentioned.

"Henry was tired, mommy. He wanted a sleep buddy like I got with Mr. Teddy,” Harper added with a smile. "I like to sleep with daddy, too. Can I sleep with Henry?" She asked with a new found spark of interest.

Armie was confused and felt guilty but there is no way Elisabeth could know about that. He gulped. Hopefully she would drop the subject before Henry came back. The last thing he wanted was for him to see that he really was not welcomed. Not from Elisabeth anyway. "It's- Look I'm sorry but I would just have stood in your way. And I've told you that Henry isn't well and that he should recover here. He was tired and lonely. I couldn't bear to leave him. Sorry that you're upset but that's a fact." He glanced away from her to turn to Harper. "You have to ask him yourself, sweetie. But be nice and don't force him if he doesn't want to. He hasn't much experience with children but I think he will get along just fine with you."

"You baby him so much." Elisabeth mumbled under her breath. 

Harper was calling Henry's name as soon as she saw him coming through the doorway. "Next to me, you can sit next to me!" 

Henry smiled at them all. "Hello again, Mrs. Hammer. The food smells divine." He nodded to her and shook her hand before taking a seat next to the little girl.

Armie smiled. Henry really did look better. Elisabeth's meal tasted good nonetheless but a kind of awkward silence fell around the table. Only Harper didn't seem very impressed and talked happily about this and that to Henry. As they were all finished Armie had an idea to brighten Elisabeth's spirit. "I'm going to clean the kitchen. The three of you can go ahead and do whatever you want." He smiled at her before turning to Henry. Probably Harper would demand to play with him. "If she gets too exhausting you can always just go up again." he assured him. Henry seemed like the too nice to say something type.

Henry nodded as he watched Armie carrying some of the plates away. He wanted to help but the child was grabbing on to his hand and asking him to play with her. He looked to Elisabeth who was gathering up plates as well and carrying them off. She didn't smile at him, he felt like he was unwanted. So he went with Harper to her play room.

Elisabeth put the dishes on the sink where her husband was washing. "Are you happy to have your friend finally around?" It came out snappy.

Armie huffed. "What's your problem, Elisabeth? If I didn't know it better I'd say you're jealous." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I never complain when you invite friends over and now one of my friends needs me. You will have to put up with him. He will feel at home here therefore I will not allow him to feel uncomfortable! It's not like it's hard. Harper loves him obviously and he's funny and if he feels secure he smiles a lot. Different than on screen I mean. More sincere. I want him to be happy when he leaves this place!" He made clear.

She huffed with her hands on her hips, face flaring up. "Fine." She put on a wonderful fake smile before turning and marching out of the kitchen. 

Henry was playing knight and princess with Harper.

Armie rolled his eyes. What was wrong with her? He hurried to get the cleaning up done before searching for Henry. He found him in Harper’s playroom. He leaned in the door frame watching their careless play. It was good to see the both of them happy. Nearly forgotten was the earlier incident.

Henry was bowing in front of Harper. "My princess. It is of great honor to be your loyal knight. Do you have another task for me?"

She giggled. "You saved the kingdom and teddy." She bowed to him and hugged him. She spotted Armie in the doorway. "Daddy!"

Henry turned with a blush. "Good day, sire. Father of lovely princess Harper." He was in character, something hard to break.

What was it with Henry being the knight? But to keep the thoughts who delved into dangerous territory at bay he made use of the fact that he was an actor as well. "Sire Henry. Saving the kingdom again? You're the bravest of my knights. I should reward you some day for it perhaps. A new horse maybe?" He walked over to them lifting his little girl up into his arms. "And what about you little princess? Did you order Sir Henry around? Or were you kind to him?"

"She is only the sweetest of all the princesses in the land. Very well mannered and kind. But I need no reward my king. Your families safety is all that matters to me." He smiled at them charmingly.

"You talk so funny Henry." Harper laughed while nuzzling her father’s cheek. "He did a good job, daddy. Killed the evil wizard."

"A wizard this time." His eyes sparked mischief at Henry. He enjoyed spending time with them. "I'm pleased to hear this, my knight. But know not to disagree with a man as mighty as me. I may take displeasure in it at some point. But now even the kindest and fairest of princesses has to go to bed since she is allowed to stay up longer the next day." He was glad that Henry liked Harper as well. It was a piece of paradise he'd found there he realised. If he could just have it forever.

Henry lowered his head. "Sorry sire. Excuse my tongue. I did not wish to think I was ungrateful for you kindness. And goodnight to the fairest and prettiest little girl in all the world." He bowed again. 

Harper made Armie put her down and ran to Henry for a hug. "Good night Henry. Sleep well." She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to find mommy." She ran out of the room.

Henry was blushing as he straightened up and stood with only Armie again.

Armie wasn't entirely sure why Henry was blushing but he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. "And now my mighty knight? Watch crap TV with me?" He nudged his shoulder wanting to continue their easy friendship.

He laughed with a held breath he didn't know he had. Wasn't sure what made him feel happy but shy around Armie. Thoughts of earlier still echoed in his mind. A part yearning to be held again but it was wrong to think like that even just as friends. "Of course. Let’s watch something." he said calmly with a smile.

Armie felt a warm tingle as he heard Henry laugh. He led him into the a smaller living room with a couch and a telly. Much more comfortable than the huge one. He turned it on and made himself comfortable on the sofa. "Oh look, that's you." He looked over with a huge grin. The Tudors was on starring Henry as a friend of the king. He was currently lying in his bed with his wife showing a lot of naked skin. Armie tried not to stare.

Henry felt embarrassed as he sat down beside Armie and looked at himself on screen. It was always a weird thing to see yourself. "You can turn it. Ah, I mean it's an alright show but it's weird. I didn't even want to film that scene and can you believe they wanted me full nude like most of the time. I told them I didn't want my cock hanging out all the time." He explained with a shrug and lose smile.

Armie laughed. "You're just too pretty to wear these clothes all the time." He joked and plucked at his shirt. Nonetheless he looked for something else that was on and laughed as he reached the kids channel with some old series he had seen as a kid. "Oh my god. I remember this episode."

Henry was warmed by Armie's happy flow. Getting excited over something like a child’s cartoon. "This was an ok episode. I remember there being a better one. Did you wake up early on Saturday mornings to watch it?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Of course there were better ones. But I liked this one nonetheless. And of course I did. Otherwise you couldn't discuss with the others on Monday. Since you couldn't watch it online then. What about you?" He couldn't fit entirely on the couch so his feet ended up in Henry's lap.

Henry smiled with a giggle. "Yeah I did too. Though we had some British cartoons I watched a lot. Dad dreaded me watching tv though after being out all night." He placed his hands on Armie's ankle, massage them gently. "Kids have it so easy now with tv and Internet."

Armie frowned for a moment but then he decided he could as well enjoy it. "Ah sometimes I do miss the old times. But it's much more comfortable now. Especially with our profession." They ended up watching the whole episode and the next. Armie was at the edge of sleep and could see Henry was tired, too. Elisabeth will want him to sleep beside her. Maybe if he could slip out- Like a goddamn teenager!

Henry hummed, hands forgotten where they were as he petted Armie's legs. "I think I'll call it for tonight. I still feel exhausted." He yawned out and smiled at his friend. He didn't want to end this but also he saw how tired his friend was and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Hmm. Alright. I have to join Elisabeth." They're adults, they should be able to handle a night apart, but it was also very comfortable right now. Ah well, all good things have to end.  
Reluctantly he pulled up and got to his feet. "Ok then… see you tomorrow." He hesitated to go.

Henry stood up with a sadness but didn’t let it show. "Of course. I expect a great breakfast in bed." He joked as he patted Armie on the shoulder letting the touch linger for a moment. "Sleep well." He mumbled with a half smile. He went ahead and left heading to his room with a hollowness in his chest. In the room he felt empty and alone. It made tears start to build up. Fucking hell, what is wrong with him? He can't feel this way, not about Armie, he can't expect him to come and stay with him. Sleep with and make him feel safe. He had a family just like everyone else and here he was alone.

Armie climbed into bed beside Elisabeth who didn't spare him another glance. Armie sighed, and waited for his sleep to come. But Henry didn't leave his thoughts. What if he felt alone again? And how could he not in this huge house? Sometimes Armie felt it as well. He tossed and turned around but sleep didn't come for an hour but worry grew deep within his chest. In the end he concluded he wouldn't be able to sleep without checking on Henry one more time. Probably he was just asleep and Armie could slip back into his bed again finding the sleep he needed but he rather wanted to be safe than sorry. He didn't knock in case he really was asleep but he shouldn't have worried. Henry was very much awake. And crying. And drinking. For a moment Armie was too shocked to say or do something but then all that came out was a shocked, "Henry?" And the urge was clawing on him to go over and pull him against his chest holding him until it got better.

Henry was just as shocked to see his friend standing in the doorway. Heart beating in his throat. He didn't want to be seen like this, so weak and vulnerable. He sniffed rubbing his teary face with the edge of his shirt and trying to laugh it off. "Why-why are y-you here?" His words shuttered and hiccuped. He took another drink for his nerves now feeling worse than before that Armie was here to witness his pity moment. "Don- don't worry about me. Just go. I'll b-be fine."

"Yeah because you look like that." He hurried over to get the bottle of strong liquor away from Henry. Where did he even get it? "I'm here because I couldn't sleep. I was worried about you. I know that you sometimes hide your true feelings and thoughts especially if you aren't happy. But I tell you that you don't have to. Not in front of me." He pulled the man against his chest, letting the head rest against his shoulder. "Ssshhh it's alright. I'm here. Let it all out. I'm here." His nose buried in the soft, black hair and he inhaled the scent that was undeniably Henry.

He tried to fight it at first, not wanting to be like a needy person but the hold Armie had on him kept him in place. He gave up and cried harder, fingers clinging into Armie's shirt. It still felt empty but now at least he had something to hold onto. Some warmth he could seek to rub his face against. Armie's shirt would be soaked and he apologized for that. "My own family didn’t care that I couldn't come. Everyone expects me to party and I just wanna stay home to read or watch tv or play video games. It's so lonely. So fucking cold and hollow." His words just spilled out without thinking. He was drunk, he was in pain and he had Armie. Sweet, caring, smart, handsome, sexy Armie to hold him like he has longed for without knowing it.

Armie pulled Henry now fully onto his lap. Anger boiled in his gut. "How dare them! Insult someone as perfect as you. Don't you dare believe it." He made clear because Henry had a hard time being comfortable with himself. "Because you're the most beautiful person I've ever met from the inside as well as the outside. There are your muscles, your hair, your smile, your eyes, your friendliness, your kindness, your humour, your jokes... Do you understand how happy everyone can be to have you around?" He wrapped his arms tightly around the other as though he never wanted to let him go. Which he didn't.

Henry buried closer, nose going to Armie's neck and find the comfort of his smell. Being held in his lap made him feel safe and his words made him feel loved. "You're a nice guy. Of course you would say those things." he mumbled as small tears still fell but no longer fat and heavy. His face burn, eyes stung and throat hurt. "You're the amazing one. You're so good Armie." he praised softly. He didn't wanna move, he was happy like this.

Armie frowned. "I'm not saying these things cause I'm nice, Henry. I say those things because I mean them." One of his hands ran through the black hair, reassuring while the other rubbed soothing circles on his back but suddenly he remembered earlier when Henry changed and all that naked skin and he wanted to touch. Just once to soothe. And so his hands found its way under the shirt traveling up the spine there and continuing what it had started on top of it. It felt sinful and hot beneath his fingertips but he tried not to think too hard about it.

Henry let out a soft sigh as he pressed closer, Body going lax. He let out a throaty purr as fingers stroked his back. It felt really good to be touched like that. Fire woke in the path the digits left and gave a moan. "Armie." He whispered without thinking on the man's neck, lips catching skin and he nuzzled in further. He could sleep like this. Eyes growing heavy but also pants getting tight.

Armie hissed with surprised arousal, nails suddenly scraping over the skin. God where did this come from? His breath quickened. Where does this want come from? Why did he want more of those pretty lips on his body? Why did he want his own lips on that body in every place? Why did he suddenly imagine Henry moaning his name and why goddamnit did it turn him on even more? He should lie in bed beside his lovely wife and think only about her whenever he got hard! But the truth looked far different than that actually. He was holding his best friend in his arms and wanted more than anything for it to not stop. "Henry." He said hoarse. Not really a plea but neither a denial. He was a selfish bastard. Henry wasn't feeling well. Was he abusing the situation?

Henry gave another moan from nails running down his back. He rubbed one hand on Armie's chest feeling how hard his pecs were and on his biceps as muscles moved under his fingers. It was exciting to have hard and strong rather than squishy. His lips mouthed at Armie's neck tasting salt and something unique. He shifted in the lap as pants became uncomfortable. How long since he was touched by someone else? And this was nothing like he felt before. He made a whiny noise in his mouth currently locked to Armie's neck.  
He was too drunk to care and too fuzzy headed to mind that he was being this way in his best friend's lap. Heat licking him and desire pushing him on.

Armie couldn't help a moan escaping him as Henry moved on top of him. He should stop. But oh how the lust raged inside of him. He couldn't explain it which made him feel dizzy. Aside from the sweet pressure on his cock which was by now pressing hard against its restraints. Just a bit more... Henry was drunk he didn't want it. Not like himself. Just another moment then he would push him away. "God Henry." He breathed and pushed up against the friction. The hand on the back roamed south wanting more skin. He would just- to see how it feels… they would both forget about it in the morning. His hand slipped below the waistband firmly kneading first the one cheek then the other. He felt his dick leak a bit of precum and was ashamed. He felt like a teenager all over. Indulging in forbidden pleasures, lasting only mere minutes. The lips on his neck were delightfully wet and his other hand still messed up the pretty hair.

Henry pulled his lips off with head tossing back in a moan. If he was in the right mind he would wonder how it felt that good to be manhandled on just his ass. Instead his head couldn’t focus as he started to see black and everything becoming lighter. "Armie, Armie." He chanted as his hips were rocking for something but left with only the slightest pull of fabric for friction from his pants to work with. Nonetheless it did the trick as he whimpered, hands becoming death gripped onto Armie's shoulders as white flashed, then just suddenly passing out. Falling limp against Armie with cum wetting his pants.

Armie thought he had never seen anything so beautiful. His cock told him to rub against the firm ass in his lap but he just gritted his teeth and remembered that Henry was drunk and nothing of this was real. Hopefully the other wouldn't remember it in the morning or he would blame himself forever which Armie didn't want. "Sssh, it's alright." He held the bundle of man still in his arms trying to will his own erection down. "Come on, you should catch some sleep." Gently he laid him on the back. The clothes, it would be impossible to sleep comfortable in those. He shouldn't see it for more than it is. Helping a drunk friend out of his clothes. He leaned over the body pulling the shirt up, revealing more and more skin in the progress. The want inside him grew but he pushed it down irritated why it even existed.

Henry didn't realize he was this hot until cool air was touching his skin. The cool sheets also felt good. He rumbled happy noises in this throat as he wormed around on the bed, back arching with sighs and hands running on the fine cotton. Everything was feeling sensual to the touch. He wanted his pants off. Hips lifting in offer to Armie, eyes barely able to stay open and stare at him.

Armie gritted his teeth trying to focus. He just wanted to be done with it so he roughly opened the belt buckle and undid the trousers. Henry looked outright sinful. Dammit Hammer, keep it in your pants! With one strong pull he freed Henry strong legs from the jeans. He tossed it carelessly to the ground.

He smiled with closed eyes and rolled over on his stomach once again worming and purring in the bed like a cat. Everything felt so good, naked and free. This would have been really embarrassing if he wasn’t drunk. He turned his head to Armie. "Get in." It was rough and deep.

"You should sleep." Armie pointed out and pulled the covers up to hide the sinful body. He turned away. What now? It was far too late for a shower. A quick release? No will it down! This wasn't something you should feel at all! Armie went over to the wall to lean against it. He couldn't stay but neither could he go. Dammit!

Henry rolled over pushing the covers back down to his waist. "Armie." He said in a whiney voice hand reaching out lazily. "I'm cold. Don't leave me alone like everyone else. Please."

Henry seemed to have decided for him. He would just keep his hands to himself like he did before this whole thing started. They had a simple friendship only days ago. A close one but still. He gave in trying to see the broken man not the man that had moaned his name. He already wore only a pair of pants so he just walked over taking the hand into his. "It's alright, Henry. I won't leave." He pulled the covers back up again and laid down beside him. This man needed his help not his neediness and the inability to keep it in his pants! Carefully he closed his arms around him. Because he still wanted their friendship to work. A life without Henry was just… not possible. "Sleep tight, my friend."

Henry snuggled into Armies chest happily not longer minding anything else but his warmth. Leg forcing his way between Armie's as he got comfortable. Not caring that he was pressing right into Armies crotch. "Night." He kissed his jawline with a giggle before falling asleep into a blissful slumber full of happy dreams.

What the hell had he done to deserve this? What? Armie let out a deep breath to calm himself. Stay calm, Armie. You can handle that - strong, sexy - leg pressed against your hard cock right? It's your best friend. It's not like he is hot. Well he is hot but that doesn't mean you're turned on by- well not everyday at least. Armie shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

The next morning with a nasty pounding in his head, like he could feel each pump of blood in his ears. He groaned and laid his forehead on whatever was warm in front of him and pressed his hand to his ear trying to make it stop. What the hell happened to him last night? He couldn’t even remember anything after crying into the bottle of jack. He shifted his body only realizing he was entangled and held by another body. God what the hell, who would be in bed with him? He opened his eyes only a sliver to see and was met with a strong and lightly haired naked chest. That didn't seem right. He looked up and his heart stopped. It was Armie's sleeping face. Oh dear lord, what was happening? He wanted to get away, very far away. But he couldn’t move and the fact that when he turned his head again it was like the wind was knocked out and he was going to throw up. Fuck this was a horrible hangover. Not to mention he could indeed feel he was hard and pressed to Armie's hip while the man's cock was hot like an iron on his own thigh. He could cry with how ridiculous this all was if it wasn't for the fact tears would shred his brain even more. There were so many questions and he was scared of every answer he could come up with. He squeezed his eyes closed again with a pout. Why him?

Armie woke up with a happy sigh cuddling closer to Elisabeth. They didn't usually cuddle in bed but it seemed like she didn't mind today. And that leg between his was definitely a good thing. With a purr he rubbed against it a bit. Oh no, wait a moment. That wasn't Elisabeth. Henry. Dammit. He opened his eyes. Instantly he wanted to move away. But they were completely entangled. "Uhm morning." His voice was still rough from sleep. Only now did he realise Henry's own little problem pressing against him. Well, he guessed that they were both just two healthy young men.

His body so badly wanted to thrust back against Armie just to hear him purr again and receive his own amount of pleasurable sensation. Henry groaned, the voice so close to his ear made his head spin. "Morning." It sounded loud to him but barely came out as a whisper. He opened his eyes again looking up at Armie with a knitted brow. He felt hot, very hot like he was sweating. "I'm sorry about last night." Once again said in a hushed voice while he rubbed his hand on his temple.

Armie tried to play it down. "Headache?" He smiled down at him. "And you were hardly in yourself there. It's not something I will hold against you. I'm surprised your head didn't explode by now." He kept his voice down to go easy on Henry's hungover head and tried to forget about his boner and the one pressed into his side.

Henry pouted. So he wasn't himself,what exactly did that entitle? "It's about to." He mumbled. "What are you doing here anyways?" He tried to pull away again but he was so weak he could barely function, not to mention it made his stomach curl and his throat get that sour taste.

Armie decided he should bring the other something against the pain. What was he supposed to answer to that anyway? "I couldn't leave you alone. Not how you were." He responded honestly. "You are not alone Henry." He ran a through Henry's hair trying to make him understand. Because Armie would always be there for him. No matter what was going on between them. Whatever that strange tingle of desire and want meant that returned as he thought of last night. "We should get up," He murmured enjoying the feeling of the hair under his hand.

How can he have the bestest friend in the world? Someone so damn kind and understanding. He could hit himself for the shit he said last night if he remembered any of it. It was probably so pathetic. The idea of moving was off putting especially since he was very comfortable minus the weird part of erections being evident. The hand in his hair felt good though, a touch he leaned into without thought. He was sick and already ruined what pride he may have had last night so he might as well take what he could. "Just...just another minute?" His hand he didn't notice that he placed on Armie's arm squeezed.

"Ok." Armie said with a soft smile. He could feel his erection soften (thank god). Henry was just too cute right now to think about sex. (Really? Cute?) His hand combed lazily through the black hair. It felt like a tiny bit of paradise. 

Elisabeth was furious. No, what am I saying. That didn't cover it at all. She was the living fury. She had woken up to a cold bed beside her! She knew exactly where her husband was. And that didn't mean she liked it. She avoided Harper afraid that she would say something that she would regret later. After 10am she exploded and ran up the stairs and threw the door open to reveal the cuddling men. Cuddling! Enough is enough! "Armie Hammer, could you think about if you're married to him or to me again?! Because I think you confused something there!"

Henry covered his ears in pain. Good god, that was horrible. A loud bang and yelling, he was positive his head was splitting. He did move however, wiggling away when Armie's hold became loose. Elisabeth didn't even come to his mind when he was laying with Armie, it should have really. Though really for her to be so livid about this was a bit of an overreaction wasn't it? Friends can sleep in the same bed. He remembered days in college and passing out with his mates all the time on couches and whatnot. She really just disliked him so much? "It's my fault, I was drunk." He spoke out trying to save Armie from his enraged wife.

Drunk?! People do all kinds of stupid things when they are drunk and probably that is what kicked Elisabeth imagination over the edge. "Goddammit Armie," She said with disappointment. "Under the same roof." She just walked away feeling confused and not knowing what she should believe. 

"Shit." Armie stated. He didn't hurry to get up. There is nothing that couldn't be saved ten minutes later either. "Why does she overreact with you all the time?" He asked rhetorically. "Let me fetch you some painkillers then I'm hopefully able to stop that." He got up but before he left the room made sure to pull the covers back up.

Fuck! What has he done? Well, really it was Elisabeth for blowing things out of proportion. Armie was even taking care of him before chasing his wife. He was a good man, surely Elisabeth can see some reasoning to all this. It's not like they fucked. That made his body run hot again. Just the imagination and not forgetting that he had felt the other man's dick on his leg, hard. The fantasy of Armie holding him, touching him- no he couldn’t think like that. They were friends! Something in the back of his mind tingle with a knowledge that was blacked out from the liquor. And his boxers were stuck to his thighs. That wasn’t a good sign, not at all. He creamed his pants in front of Armie!? He rolled over even though it killed him to do so and buried his face in the pillow. Fucking hell he should have never came here everything was going wrong! Well besides the fact he did get to cuddle the man- that shouldn't be the bloody up side!

Armie returned with two pills and a glass of water which he all set on the nightstand leaving Henry to recover before following Elisabeth. He found her on the balcony. "Elisabeth, -" for a moment he didn't know what to say since the first thing that came to his mind was how unfair it had been of her to yell like that while Henry suffered from a horrible hangover headache. "Was this necessary?" He said in the end thumb pointing back inside indicating what he was referring to. 

She didn't turn at first, just looking out at the sky with a swelling anger brewing in her heart. The hell were those two thinking, what was Armie thinking? She whipped around on him with a hard set glare. "I'm sorry did I hurt your boyfriend from his little hangover?" He deserved it. "What did you two do? Because there was no reason for you to stay with him all night! No excuse to be cuddling with a naked man!" She was scared as much as she was angry and betrayed. "I know you two are friends but there is a line and you two crossed it!"

Armie hid how close she had hit to home there, hid the memories that pushed to the surface (Henry squirming on his lap, in the sheets, the feeling of his naked skin under his hand, strong muscles. The sound of his moaning, the feeling of his lips on his skin). He hid how much he asked himself the question if they had crossed the line. But for now he had to convince Elisabeth that they didn't. He would have to take a step back if they did anyway. He was married! Why was Henry so perfect it hurt? Now that wasn't something he should think, right? "Listen Elisabeth," he stepped over and took her hands into his, "I don't know what I have to tell you that you believe me. But I know what happened and I can assure that there is no reason for you to scream or be jealous. Henry is my best friend. He is still." Or so I hope. "I couldn't possibly walk back to into our bedroom. I didn't want to wake you and we didn't want to sleep with our clothes on. I'm sorry but that's just uncomfortable. And I comforted him. There is nothing wrong with that." Well maybe he wouldn't have to lie there and comb through his hair because that somehow was strange even for best friends but hey… who cares? Maybe their friendship just was very special.

She still frowned at him as they held hands. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it and her gut was saying something else. Call it a woman's intuition. "Still a poor excuse Armie. Henry is a grown man you don't have to watch over him like some worried mother hen." She stepped closer though missing her husband's touch. "You cannot leave me like that again. I already miss you when you're gone out filming or on tours. Don't make me do it now." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know you could have always came in even if it woke me. I'm sure we would have found a way to tire ourselves out." She smiled slyly.

Armie tried not to cringe at the imagination of sleeping with his wife(!). He knew what was expected of him so he bent down to kiss her. Unfortunately that only resolved into him thinking about Henry and his lips again. About how they would feel. And now his body also reacted to the imagination. Moaning he pushed her against the railing deepening the kiss. He licked into the mouth but it felt wrong. Too soft and somewhat small.

This was what she wanted. Her husband to show her just want he wanted and how much he could still be excited for their love after all these years. She was giving in happily as her husband was working away in her mouth, hands pulling him closer.

"Daddy! Mommy!" Harper called out as she ran down the halls. "Henry!" She screamed even louder and headed for the guest bedroom.

Armie realised what he was doing (thinking about his best friend while passionately kissing his wife) and pulled back instantly. Ashamed of himself he turned away. Hopefully Elisabeth was convinced now and he wouldn't have to sleep with her. Because somehow he couldn't picture it as satisfying anymore. "I'll just go and look after the little one." And Henry. But that it was so conveniently in one place wasn't his fault. He met his daughter before she could wrench open the door. "Keep it down a bit, honey. Henry has a bad headache, ok?" He opened the door and reentered with Harper.

Henry was sitting up in bed, that was progress and his head no longer felt like it would split open any minute. He couldn’t figure out what had happen last night but he could definitely use a shower when he could move and not have to vomit. When the door opened he let on a smile at little Harper with a concerned look that looked so identical to her fathers that it was funny. "Hey." He said slightly softer than normal.

Harper walked over and crawled onto the bed without hesitation. Hand reaching out and touching Henry's forehead. "You gotta get better." She said quietly. "No feeling bad."

Armie smiled fondly. At least his daughter liked Henry. "Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" He moved over to sit at the edge of the bed. "Everything's alright again." He answered the unspoken question. He didn't want to talk about Elisabeth now. "I suppose you don't want to drink alcohol sometime soon." He chuckled. "Than at least one of us will celebrate a sober New Year's Eve. Last day of 2015. What do you say? Great year?" Only now he realised they had just met this year. Unbelievable how well they'd clicked.

Henry was blushing under such care and concern of a child along with her father. It was pleasant to have someone worry for you. "I'm ok, little one. I'll be feeling my old self in just a few." He petted her head as she crawled up to press into Henry's side with a smile. He looked to Armie and was at least relieved he had settled things with his wife. "Yeah no more drinks for a while. It's not like being 20." He chuckled thinking of a wasted Armie tonight. "It was a pretty good year. I don't think anything significant happened." He teased because he knew it was a lie. He met Armie and that was the most important thing that happened to him. For such a short time together he felt like they've known eachother forever. "I was in a very decent movie and met some amazing people. Expect this one guy, tall fellow. He was so dreadful. Always talking about vespas and playing the guitar."

Armie smiled fondly. "Really that's just pathetic. I met a certain someone that year, too. Except he's really cool. He's a cuddler and good looking. He's the kindest person I know. Better than yours, eh?" He laughed quietly. Like goddamn kids. "I suspect you don't want any lunch but you have to eat something. Any hangover food that you can eat even though you feel miserable I should know about?" Why didn't he know that? There was a great deal of things he didn't know about his friend yet and it bothered him!

Henry was smiling at Armie's words. He had praised him. Called him good looking! "Well that guy is pretty great. Very good to me. Even takes care of me after a night of drinking." He grinned as he enjoyed this taunt like boys between them. "I usually stick with just some toast and honey." He answered simply. Stomach turning though from the thought of anything going into it. 

Harper looked at Henry and kissed his cheek. "I'll go tell mummy. Daddy you gotta stay with Henry." She ordered as she got up and ran off out the door.

Henry watched her go with a fleeting smile. Hopefully Elisabeth wouldn't be bothered. "I don't cuddle either." He remarked remembering Armie's words again. It made his cheeks flush.

Armie laughed. "Didn't look like it last night. You pretty much begged me to come back." He was able to sound completely light about it like he didn't remember what had happened before. "Let me go get it for you. Wouldn't want you lying in bed all day at New Year's Eve." He patted on Henry's leg that was still hidden by the covers before walking downstairs in the kitchen where he also found Elisabeth and Harper. He ignored them for the most part since they seemed to have a serious conversation going on. He took care of Henry's breakfast/lunch (well kinda brunch). He toasted a slice for him and went searching for the honey. 

"Listen, honey," Elisabeth had knelt down in front of her daughter, "Henry is just a friend of daddy's. They met on set and those friendships don't tend to last. You will probably never see him again. Why don't you play with the new stuff we got you for Christmas." 

Even though Elisabeth was right (these friendship most of the times end on the last day of the press tour when you promise each other to keep in touch) Armie was angry. Because he could feel that it was different with him and Henry. A bit rougher than necessary he spread the honey on the toast.

Harper pouted, her little shoulders tensing up. "No. I don't want Henry to go away! Henry is great and fun and he plays my knight! " she turned to her father with a teary worry in her eyes. "Daddy you gotta stay friends with Henry! I don't need my toys."

Armie finished his toast. He was tempted to just defend their friendship but he just managed to calm things. He didn't want to mess that up again. Nonetheless he wouldn't be silent to the accusations that Elisabeth made. He went over and knelt behind Harper who now stood in the middle of her parents. "Don't worry. It's been longer than half a year and I like him a lot. I won't give him up." He smiled at her reassuring.

She sniffled with a happier look. "Ok. Good." She looked between them both before clapping her hands together. "Daddy can I carry the food up to Henry when you go?" 

Elisabeth stood with her arms crossed. Really why did he have to lead their daughter on like that. These friends really don't last. Even if Armie wants to try to keep it there is no certainty that Henry would. He could find some other friends in Hollywood or if he got with a new girlfriend. That was a plan, he really should be hooking up with someone. Maybe one of her friends would do.

"Of course you can." He smiled and walked over to get the plate purposely ignoring Elisabeth. "Here you go." He followed her upstairs. 

Of course Harper was quicker than him so she was already sitting on the bed as he joined them. "Make sure that you don't leave any crumbs." He joked.

Henry was happy to see them back even feeling better than before. When Harper handed him the plate he thanked her with a pat to the head. "Of course. I know you worked so hard on my meal. Thank you." He grinned. He took small bites letting it settle in his stomach. Harper was playing with his hair that curled right at his ear.

"If you get better will you play with me again? Daddy too. We can all play together. " Harper asked with big eyes.

Armie thought it was incredibly cute so he might as well join the party. He crawled on the bed to lay beside his daughter. "Of course we will." He assured her. While he listened to Henry's regular breathing, he stared out of the window. They'd talked about snow today. Hopefully it will come true. "What do you want to play, honey?" He asked.

"We should play hide and seek!" She looked between them. "Then maybe we can watch a movie and we can play doctor." She listed all the fun things she could think of. 

Henry was chuckling beside her. "Sounds fun. I don't think we will get to all of that today." He looked over her head at Armie. Having a kid could be exhausting he thought. He ate some more of his toast. "I'll need a shower before I play though."

Armie tried not get distracted at Henry's mouth opening and closing around the toast. He did a poor job. What the hell? Couldn't he even stop when Harper was with them?! He hummed in agreement before body functions were kicking in again. "Uh you have to use our personal one. The guest one isn't working. And you can use my shampoo and stuff." God Henry smelling like him. Henry naked under the shower! Armie quickly looked away again. Dammit! "I can show you later. Where it is of course." He hurried to add.

He cocked his head at how Armie was being funny but just smiled. "Ok that's fine with me." Not like he could say no. But he was about to use the man's shower, the one he stood in naked all the time. And rub himself down with shampoo he used. That shouldn't, really shouldn't be arousing! But his body liked to think it was. Henry licked his honey covered lips thinking it would be nice to have Armie do it. Stop! There was Harper right there!

Armie felt the room heating up as his eyes traced the tongue. He let himself enjoy it for a few minutes before willing his gaze up only to be met with stunning blue eyes and the dot where brown had kissed it. Kissing seemed to be a bad idea to be thinking of because his body completely lost control at the imagination of leaning in and capturing those lips, breath coming quicker and heart beat racing.

"I finished." Henry said with a thick voice. Finding it hard to swallow around the lump in his throat. The way those eyes traced his tongue with a piercing gaze was impossible to miss. What the hell could it even mean? Lord knows he would like to have it mean he was dreaming of kissing him. The memory now of Armie's naked chest this morning, his body pressed with his. He wanted to crawl over into the man's lap and beg for something. He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts. "The food. Thanks again it was perfect." His finger scooped up some of the honey the dripped down his chin and licked his finger.

Harper smiled and took the plate. "I'll run it down. You need to go take the bath so we can play!" She hopped up and ran off.

No Harper! Wait! Come back! I might not be able to control myself once you've left! Armie cleared his throat audibly. "Sure no problem. It's not like you have to be a chef to make a honey toast." He turned away feeling the memory of the last night coming back again. "Ok then, follow me." He got to his feet and lead him to said bathroom. He pointed out shampoo and towels. "Anything else you need?" Only after saying it he got the double meaning. Oh dammit. Hopefully he won't even notice.

It took him a few seconds to drag his brain away from the gutter and not say he would like him to join. "No I should be ok for now. I know how a shower works and all." It was a weird and stalled moment between. Something there but unspoken. "I...I have to ask about last night again...why..um why were my boxers stuck to me." He blushed. "I mean I know why as in what but why as in what happened?"

Shit! How was he going to explain that? "Well you uhm-" he blushed. "I don't really know it was just- it's no ones fault really. Just the situation you know. I didn't do anything weird." Well actually that was a lie but how was he to assure his best friend that nothing had changed for him and they still could carry on their friendship. "Look you were crying so I comforted you and it kinda went downhill for you from there. I don't know why. Probably because you were so drunk." Armie coughed awkwardly.

The way his stomach rolled made him think he was going to throw up his food. Did he feel Armie up? Put him in a weird place? Have a wet dream? He turned his head away with a embarrassed heat rising on his face, running a hand into his hair for something to do. He couldn’t remember anything. He knew he drank and he cried. Already ashamed he did that much in front of the man who was letting him stay over. But what else. He was comforting so he was maybe hugging him. Yeah probably. That is ok but then what? "So I did something to you then?" He mumbled afraid. "You tried to help me and I did something weird didn't I? I know drinking can make me horny, girls have told me that." He sighed miserably. A big hand, a taste of salt and a moan flashed in his mind. Oh that was..did he really? He gave a shy but curious glance to Armie. "I'm sorry I can't remember."

"No I just-" Armie didn't want Henry to feel guilty. "I had my hand under your shirt to rub soothing circles and all and I don't know what happened. It's alright. I don't mind." Well that could be taken the wrong way.

Henry nodded of course it was all it was. That should be all it was! Nothing more-fuck what was he doing hoping it was more. "Thanks then. I don't know who else would have stayed for me." He gave a half smile. "You're really good to me."

Armie smiled awkwardly before daring to look into his eyes again. He felt once again grounded as he slipped into their easy joking game. "Well you've been good to me, too. Came over just like I wanted." He shuffled closer playful smirk on his lips. Forgotten was the awkward affair.

Henry grinned at that with a laugh. Glad they were good enough to move past the matter. "Well who can deny you? Plus I didn’t want to have to see your puppy pouting face begging for me to visit. And I do remember something about you coming to kidnap me if I didn't." He pushed on Armie's shoulder playfully.

Armie used the advantage of being an actor and put on a dangerous face. "Then I have to inform you that I. Never. Beg." He was looming over Henry by now. Without his will a hand came up to brush a strand out of Henry's face. "I would kidnap you though. Lock you up in my basement afterwards."

He shivered at that, god he hoped Armie didn't notice but he made his inside do things. Spine tingling with a excitement he didn't think he would or should get from those dark and threatening words. Having his gaze aimed up at Armie he smirked to be smug-something that he really wasn't. "What would you do with me in a basement? Keep me tied up so I won't run away? What if I scream for help do I get punished for it?" He actually quite liked the sound of that. Wait, what!? He was sick in the head he had to blame it on the hangover. No way would him being at Armie's mercy be a turn on any other way.

Armie smiled and wondered if they weren't going at step too far with that game. But he wouldn't back down now. "You wouldn't dare to speak up if I don't allow it, now would you?" Somehow their easy play had evolved into something different again. He took a step forward and another one until he had Henry crowded against the wall. He knew his pupils were dilated but Henry didn't look any better. He couldn't resist playing with the fire. As long as he didn't get burnt. "You would be good for me, wouldn't you?" Casually he placed a hand to either side of his head caging him.

The wall behind him was much appreciated as he leaned back on it to stay standing. The way black swallowed the blue of Armie's eyes made the things they said seem more like a promise. "Of course I would listen. I'm on the leash in that scenario. Being good is the goal isn't it? " He licked his lips before biting on the bottom one with a itch crawling under his skin. To touch, taste and be whatever Armie wanted of him. His hand reached out and place on Armie's bicep.

The teeth biting on the lip made a hungry growl slip past his lips and formed the wish to do it himself. His hands left the wall to settle above the armpit before sliding up pressing forwards against the wall until he had the arms secured over Henry's head. He stepped closer so he could nuzzle into the curls above the ear. And then he did something very stupid because he left the world they'd created. "I still remember how you moan." Every word was spoken carefully, tasted and said with admiration and… desire. And he did. It echoed through him whenever he looked into these beautiful eyes, whenever his eyes traced these sinful lips.

Breath coming faster and body shuddering under the gaze, the mere words whispered like a finger being traced down his spine that made his toes curl in the end. Henry wanted this, would beg for it just to have Armie do more to him. The words finally made sense in his lust clouded mind. He moaned at some point - probably last night when said accident left his pants sticky. He was hard and the space between them was getting smaller. "Armie." He whispered breathlessly as he tugged for his arms that Armie refused to let go. It was so good and So close now he could taste it.

"Daddy?! Is Henry finished yet?!" Harper yelled from outside. 

Armie stumbled backwards out of the room. He hurried to the bedroom. "No honey be patient!" He yelled back at some point so Harper wouldn't try to follow him or break into the bathroom. What had they done? His dick was throbbing in his pants. Again! What was happening to them? He couldn't blame Henry's drunkenness this time. He just wanted his friend back. Tears gathered in his eyes and he quickly locked the door. He tore at his hair hoping it would wake him up from this nightmare. With a pathetic sob he fell on the bed and inhaled Henry's scent that still lingered there. He screamed frustrated into the pillow as a hand wandered between his legs and with a few lazy pumps he spilled into his trousers. Work of shame.

It was cold again with Armie gone. The heat in his pants though continued to mock him and his desire. How can they mess up so badly so quickly? He sighed dejectedly. This couldn’t happen again, he can't slip up and be so close to doing something they possible couldn’t come back from. He shed his clothes and got in the shower, hot water easing some of his stiff muscles, All except one. He used the shampoo that belonged to Armie and he whined at how desperate he was that he wanted to smell something of the man as he touched himself. He wondered what it was like to be touched back there, never being with a man before. His finger traced into his crack and over the hole. It was weird feeling. He barely pushed one finger into the first crook and he was whimpering at the Strangeness and pain of it all. He pushed in all the way and came shooting on the shower wall. Fuck! Fucking bloody fuck hell. Henry scrubbed himself pink after that. He was disgusting and ashamed to be acting and thinking like this about his best frucking friend. He got out and wrapped his body in a towel before heading to the bedroom for his clothes. This vacation needed to end soon.

Armie startled when he heard footsteps outside the room. Dammit Henry came to get himself some clothes. He rubbed his eyes which only made them redder. Henry shouldn't see his weakness! Besides he would notice the wet spot wouldn't he? He is not stupid after all. Far from that actually. He jumped to his feet. If he was quick enough he could get past him without him noticing anything. The only option. He gathered his courage, opened the door and- directly ran into the man. Who happened to only wear a towel which now quietly fell to the floor leaving the man behind like god made him. Naked. Shocked Armie stared at Henry before quickly bending down, mumbling an apology and wrapping it around him again. 'If it would be just me and you I would keep you running around just like that.' Couldn't the thoughts just stop?! Brain, no! Bad brain! He turned away like like he just realised what he had done and hurried to get some new clothes.

Henry flushed from head to toe about the awkward and comical moment. Really for these things to keep happening when he desperately wanted to not make the other even more uncomfortable around him. He sighed and went in the room to change. But why were Armie's eyes red and why was he in here? Weird. He dressed in comfortable clothing. Time to play with Harper least that wouldn't be weird. He smiled at the thought and headed down to find her.

Armie found some fresh clothes and took a moment to catch his breath before looking for Harper (and Henry who was probably with her). He found them in the living room. Henry looked like he also just made it here. At least he would have Harper around. The little girl never failed to make him laugh. He knelt down to hug her just needing the support for a moment. Sometimes children were a blessing. "So what do you wanna play?" He asked feeling instantly better.

Harper was giggling and bouncing with excitement to finally have her play buddies again. "Well no hide and seek because you took forever to show up." She twisted around humming with thoughts. "We can play doctor!" She suggested happily. Daddy can be the patient and Henry and me are going to be the doctors who check up on you!" She shot off without another word to the playroom where her supplies was. The men would follow and they did.

Henry with a shy smile as he nudged Armie's arm as they walked. "Better not be sick."

At least Henry was smiling at him. He took that as a good sign. "I'll have you to find out." Was all he said before entering the room with him. "I'm already waiting for the two of you, ok?" He explained as he sat down on an impossibly tiny chair that was originally meant for Harper and her friends; but they had found out it could hold him as well. He smiled as he watched Harper moving around gathering her set medic toys. "Ok, Henry, you have to be the doctor, ok? He is here for a check-up. I will assist you." She explained looking at him sharply. Clearly Elisabeth coming through.

Henry smiled and nodded at her. "Of course doctor Harper thank you." He put on the toy doctor's stethoscope and held the fake clipboard she handed him. "So Armie Hammer, male, 6'5" big boy aren't you?" He winked at him getting lost in another roll. "Well simple check up to make sure you're healthy." He walked over to Armie trying not to giggle at seeing him barely fitting on the chair. He placed the stethoscope on Armie's back and told him to take deep breaths as he listened to his lungs. The back was warm but he tried hard not to think about it as he glanced at Harper looking at them with a cute smile.

Armie enjoyed the hands working over his back but concentrated on his breathing. "I've been told this a few times but only by women until now." If Henry could play this game then sure as hell he could, too. It's not like Harper would understand it. 

"Patient Hammer, you have to keep quiet! What do you say, doctor? Anything wrong?" Harper asked.

Henry held back his laugh and pinched the back of Armie's neck. It wasn't what he meant when he said big but he wouldn't mind-nope! "He is fine. Breathing good. Now his heart." He moved the scope to the chest and placed it over the beating heart. It was a feeling inside him that made his own beat faster. "Your heart rate is up." He smirked.

Armie watched him closely. The way he moved, breathed, smiled, smirked, blinked. To say he lost control a bit of control over his heart… oh well… "Is that so?" He asked regaining his posture. "What about you though?" Tables can turn pretty quickly, Mr. Cavill. Armie placed his own hand over Henry's beating heart. He was surprised to feel it beating faster too. He looked up into Henry's eyes asking for a reason. 

Harper crossed her little arms in front of her chest. "Daddy if you don't stop distracting Henry from his work… you get the doctor later anyway so please wait!"

"Ok sry." Armie let his hand slip down to his side again.

Henry had to try and resist the urge to ask Armie to put his hand back on him. He pulled away with a blushing smile. "Yes well. It shouldn't be anything to be concerned about. Sometimes actions or thoughts can make heart rate increase." Giving his ears a pretend looking over he ended up tickling them for fun before he stepped back from the male for a moment. "You are a perfect and healthy individual I say. In very good shape as well." He couldn’t help but give another cheeky wink. 

Harper hummed as she looked him over. "Ok. If Dr. Henry is happy then I am. Now switch."

Henry realized now Armie would have to floor and that did a thing to his groin. Doctor Hammer. Sounded like a porn name which made him bust out laughing.

Armie stood up and raised an eyebrow. "Would you sit down and be serious about this? Because if you don't care about your health or find it funny you can leave now." He wanted to try something different from what Henry had did. Sure it had been funny but how about that? He pushed Henry down on the chair. "Take your shirt off." He ordered while he turned around to Harper. He smiled at her assuring her it was ok. She handed him the clipboard. He thanked her and turned around. "Henry Cavill, male, smaller than me." He didn't know Henry's exact height but that wasn't the point here. "We haven't yet met I'm afraid. I have to inform you that unlike my colleague Cavill I take things seriously. This is about your health after all."

Henry was bewildered by Armie's complete change of character. There was acting for a child like he did but Armie was being shockingly more serious and aggressive about it. The shirt came off and he held it in his lap while he tried to not breath so obviously fast. He sensed this was going to go bad for his will power to keep from begging or pouncing the man. “well Dr. Hammer, I do care about my health thank you. I take very good care of my body and I doubt I'm smaller in one area. He commented defending his manhood.

Harper shushed him to be quiet for Armie. “let him work.”

Armie smiled dangerously. Oh this was fun. And only now did he realise. Dr. Hammer. Jesus Christ, maybe he could keep Henry calling him that. "It's alright, Dr. Harper. I will make a shout out if it's necessary." He turned to Henry then again. "You know actually that is an interesting argument which I can answer really fast. You have heard that the length of certain body parts depends on the size of the thumb?" He said as he took Henry's hand in his. Thumb stroking mockingly over Henry's. It was bigger by some. "It's good to hear you take care of yourself though. But all of them say that. Nobody could yet withstand my final diagnose." He did a good job not getting distracted by the amount of uncovered skin. "I'll start with you lungs." He took the stethoscope and moved around to the back. Oh well apparently he had left some traces there. He didn't mind bringing up the topic. "Your girlfriend is a bit rough with you, isn't she?" He asked as his hand moved over the back pretending to be listening to the breathing.

Armie wasn't playing fair this wasn't some child play and he knew it. What was he after? He wanted to argue with the thumb comparison but then his mind was too lost by the fact Armie was touching him and maybe about the length of the cock on his friend. "I don't have a girlfriend." He said confused why Armie would mention such a thing but the feel of rough fingers on his back in a scratching motion made it click. But when did he get those, he hasn't been with anyone. Did Armie do it the other night then? His breath hitched as he spoke. "I must have given it to her good then for her to be so rough with me. But that's good, I like it to be rough maybe even harder." He bite his lip. What fire were they trying to start?

Armie nudged him. There was still a child around! But the words made him feel hot and bothered. "Shut up and breathe even." He ordered and pretended for a little while longer to listen to his breaths. "Now your heart. Before you ask: I'll give you a summary when I'm finished. Turn around. I won't jump around you all the time."

He turned to him with a glare. "Bossy doctor." He mumbled puffing his chest out a bit. Sure Harper was around but not like she would understand fully what they were discussing. The goosebumps appearing on his skin made him shiver under Armie's gaze. "Could be nice to me. I'm still recovering from a hangover doc. Got any good meds for that? " He asked with a look through his lashes.

Armie scowled at him for that while he pretended to listen to his heart best. He knew that his heart was racing from the moment he felt it. No further listening needed. But his hand didn't move nonetheless. "So you told me you were taking care of your body but see:  
You were drinking, you seen to have had encounters with strangers, you're breathing faster and your heart beats faster than necessary in such a situation. I'm actually worried."  
Harper gasped as if she would be shocked. "Doctor what do you think is it?"

"It's alright Dr. Harper. Let me just ask you a question. When you woke up this morning did you feel like you would vomit any moment?"

Henry felt he could punch Armie in the face if he wasn’t so damn beautiful. "I did. But that's normal with a hangover. After some pills and brunch that this really nice guy- you should meet him he is very handsome and sweet unlike you, but he gave me some food and I stomached it." He smiled, the hand on his chest still making it hard to calm down. It was big and calloused but felt right. He could imagine that hand on other places. Stop!

Armie nudged him again. "Do not tell me how to work. You see if you just take the fact you've been drunk then yes. You are right that is perfectly normal. But I am a doctor and I see the whole picture. I know what's going on now. But one more thing. That friend of yours was he with you last night? When you were drunk?" He was entirely unsure how this would work out but he was determined to see.

"He was. Slept with me the whole night actually. Told you he is very kind." He swallowed thickly, scared of what Armie wanted to hear. This game...he didn't want it to be just a game. "Why does that matter doctor? " Henry made it sound seductive just to watch the black pool in Armie's eyes, something he dearly hope meant what he wanted.

Armie licked his lips distracted for a moment before he caught himself in the role again. "For you it's still doctor Hammer! Well it's good that you are already seated I guess. Men always are a bit shocked by this but- you're pregnant. And your "friend" could be the father. Think about it. And before you question your biology everything is perfectly fine. Your body was made for carrying children. Few men actually discover this." Of course that was bullshit. Everything about it was but it would be fun to watch Henry's reaction. "You are unconsciously searching for a partner that's why your heart beat went up and your breathing became faster. That's alright I won't blame you. Though you should talk to your "friend". I understand if you have to take awhile to think about it but note that men's pregnancies are far shorter than women's." His voice had gone softer while talking imaging a Henry that was lost within the judging eyes of society. "If you need my help- if your friend rejects you- I'm here, ok? You can always come to me for help."

Henry was petrified, jaw slacked and hanging open. Eyes wide as saucers and tummy giving a gurgling sound like in agreement. Pregnant, well that just isn't possible. He covered his tummy nonetheless with a worry. Did Armie-Dr.Hammer just claim he breed him and made him with child. That idea minus actually really being pregnant wasn't that bad of an idea. He could see the fantasy going somewhere very naughty. He shook his head. If he wanted to play this he needed to know he picked the wrong person. "Preg- Pregnant?" He made a fake gagging noise and covered his mouth. "I can't be doctor. That just isn't possible. My friend said he didn't do anything." He teared up and rubbed his tummy. "How can this be. I'm not ready for kids."

"Henry is having a baby!?" Harper ran over with a serious expression. "Henry it will be good. Babies are cute and daddy will help take care of it like he did me. He is a good daddy." She petted Henry's tummy softly. "It will be alright won't it Doctor?" She looked to Armie.

"Of course." Armie smiled dropping his grumpy attitude now fully. "It doesn't matter if your friend did something or not." He threw the stethoscope into the box with the other toys. "He should be there for you." He knelt down beside Henry and placed a hand over Henry's own smirking up at him. "He will help you." The other arm came around Henry pulling him against his broad chest. "It will be alright."

Harper was smiling cheerfully. "A baby!" She was running around then out of the room calling for her mother.

Henry rolled his eyes with a light smile. Hopefully that wasn't about to turn into a big ordeal. He didn't care right now he had Armie holding him. Touching him and it felt so good to have him pressed together like this. "You better help me take care of the baby. I won't be a single parent." He teased and wrapped his arms around Armie because why not. He wanted to and it felt right. This temptation though was driving him crazy. They had something between them and he was wanting to know what it was. "I know you- we did something last night.....I can't remember...but I want to." He pressed his face into the nook of Armie's neck. "I..I want you to know that I'm ok with this. And if I'm not reading you wrong." He slid his arm to the front and brushed his hand over Armie's crotch. "You want it too." He said hoarsely. This fire will burn them but it was worth the scars.

God, Henry! His hand in that pace was doing things to him he just had thought he had mastered. "Henry! What do you think you are doing?!" Armie hissed. They couldn't do this. It couldn't be. Especially not if Harper was jumping around yelling for Elisabeth goddammit. Nonetheless he could feel his body betraying him. Because Henry was right there, pressed against him and agreed to whatever there was between them. His arms tightened around him.

"Armie please." It was a desperate whine. Hands clinging onto him now. They couldn't now, not here but he needed the man to know how much he meant it. "I want you and it hurts. I need some sorta answer." He could ruin everything for nothing but it didn't feel like nothing with how well his body responded and cried for Armie's touch. It was an itch that they could both scratch.

No matter how beautiful Henry sounded and how much he wanted as well. "We can't, Henry. I'm a married man this- this can't be. I'm sorry." His forehead fell against Henry's hoping he would forgive him. "I know what you feel. Desire is raging inside me as well. But we can't have this. It's wrong." He whispered.

He fought back the tears threatening to spill. Of course yeah he needed to remember this. Armie was married. Wife and kid. He wasn’t in need of this as much as he was. "I - I.." Henry couldn’t talk throat closing up. It was for the best. Least Armie let him down easy. He nodded his head before pulling away but stopped by arms around him. He couldn’t handle this right now. He jerked back roughly forcing his shirt over his head quickly as possible. "I need some time alone." He mumbled out looking anywhere but Armie as he turned to leave.

Armie jumped to his feet. "Wait Henry!" He wanted to do something, say something to bring back the happiness in his eyes. His family left him alone and now he was here rejecting him. "You're the best person I ever had the good fortune to know. You deserve far more, far better than this. I can't give you what you'd deserve. Do you understand that?" He pleaded. Henry had to understand that or else he would lose. Maybe he would lose him nonetheless. "I'm sorry."

His words pleasant enough, still the effort to show he cared. He nodded his head. "Thanks but I don't know if I'd agree with that. But I know you are. I am too my friend, it wasn't right of me." He didn't deserve Armie's friendship and he definitely didn't deserve to be treated kindly after all this. He left, whatever Armie might have said to try and calm him would only make it worse. 

Elisabeth saw Henry retreating the room like a dog that was kicked. It made her forget her current anger briefly. She had sat Harper down in the kitchen to eat some grapes while she strangled her husband. She stormed into the room with a frown. Her husband looking similar to Henry in a way that your heart was just stomped on. "What happened?" She asked with a critical eye.

Armie was startled by the sudden approach of his wife. "Nothing." He hurried to say. If she caught on he was ruined.

"Did you two fight about something? " she asked walking closer to him. Her hand rubbing up and down his chest. "Both of you look like it serious. Come on you can tell me. And can't be worse then our daughter running up to me telling me Henry is pregnant. The implication there is very upsetting."

Armie ran his hand through his hair. Dammit everything seemed to be backfire at him. "Uhm I'm sorry. We were playing and I had to come up with something. There is no meaning behind this. We're best friends. Everything is alright." Well not really. He hoped it would be again one day. When Henry has found the one he was meant for and Armie could stop watching from afar. Maybe they could be friends again.

She thought about what he said still not 100% happy with the answer. Something had to happen for them both to be sad. "What did you two finally break up? Realize these friendship don't last. It will be ok dear you still have me and Harper." She said sweetly hands wrapping around his neck. "It's not like you really need him."

Armie batted her hands away annoyed by her ignorant behaviour. "Glad you have no other friends than me." He said; sarcasm was strong with this one. "You know I care about him. And as of lately I think he would be more the person I would love to live with and raise a child." He stared at her for a moment before he rushed outside. God what had he said?!

She stood there in disbelief of not only Armie's action but words as well. This was an outrage. Henry came here to their home and he was ruining new years eve! That was enough. She was calling her friends over. She took off to her bedroom.

Henry was packed already and had tickets read for a 2am flight. He wouldn't stay here any longer than new years. Going homes was a sad thought but it's what he needed. To be away from Armie while he sorted his life out. He could get another girlfriend that will take care of his sexaul frustration. He sighed leaning on the balcony railing. His eyes were still burning from his pathetic moment of weakness and now he felt shattered inside. He still wanted to be friends but he didn't think he could be as carefree about it anymore. He just wanted things back to normal but was it ever normal? Even during filming people mocked them for spending every waking minute together. But that wasn't that weird was it. Friends do that stuff. Maybe they don’t, maybe they have been special from the beginning.

Armie wandered aimlessly around the house for a while. Contemplating if he had done the right thing by saying the things he did. By accident he discovered Henry. He was just staring out of the window (these really big ones that go all over the wall from the floor to the ceiling) as he saw that he was standing on the balcony. The wind ruffled his curls and he could see him shiver. He yearned to go over and pull him into his arms and warm him up. He wasn't as pathetic as to lay his hand on the glass or trace the figure with his index finger. But alone that he longed to do it… he leant against the glass and watched him. Henry said he wanted time alone so he wouldn't bother him.

Harper was looking around for the two men, her mommy sending her off while she made a phone call. She really wanted to play some more. She went to Henry's room and knocked but no one answered so she went in anyways. She saw Henry on the balcony and ran to him and hugged his legs. "Henry!" 

He was shocked for a moment but turned and smiled down at her quickly. "Hello little one." He petted her head.

"Mommy said you can't have a baby because your a boy but daddy said you were." She looked up at him in confusion. 

"Oh honey I'm sorry. We were playing around. I'm not pregnant. Your mother is right men can't have babies." Well sometimes but he really didn't want to explain. He picked her up and held her close. "Sorry sweetie."

She hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder disappointed by the fact she wouldn't have a baby to help take care of. "It's ok. I'm not really a doctor nor is daddy." Her little hands tugged on Henry's curls. "Will you still play with me? Or we can watch a movie."

Henry's smile was lacking in excitement as he answered her. "Of course I will. Whatever you want to do." He pressed his nose to her head and closed his eyes for a moment. He would be leaving this soon. Back to his cold and empty home. He could weep all over again if not for wanting to worry the child. He carried her back in and headed to the living room for a movie.

Armie watched them and felt like a creep while doing so. Henry was so kind. Nobody asked him to take care of her but he did. And nobody taught him how to be around kids but he was very talented if Harper's obsession with him is any sign. He turned and walked away. It was something he had denied himself to have. For the sake of all of them. 

Elisabeth planned for a little party where she invited all potential partners. Armie may want him but now she had to make sure Henry wouldn't reciprocate. She had checked his girlfriend history online and found a few of her friends fitting. After that she went to the kitchen to prepare a bit of dinner but most of it would be ordered. She came across the living room in the progress where she discovered The devil himself, Henry, and Harper laying on his stomach. They were watching some Disney movie. "Honey, don't you want to help mummy in the kitchen?" She subtlety tried to get Harper away from the man that slowly ruined her marriage. 

Harper looked up with a smile. "Sorry, mum, but I have you all year. I'd rather stay with Henry." She laid back down. 

Elisabeth grumbled but left. 

Harper little hand rubbed circles on his belly again. "It's not ok that you and daddy can't have a child. You do love each other, don't you?" She asked innocent blue eyes staring up at him.

Henry's heart dropped into his stomach where the little hand rubbed. God children are so straightforward and observant. He wasn't even sure he could think of a good lie to such open and innocent eyes. “Well I wouldn’t even be ready for a child sweetie. And I would be upset to be fat with a baby.” He ruffled her hair gently. “and your daddy loves mommy and you, that's why they had you. But me and daddy are just very good friends. Like how you are with your friends at school. So me and him wouldn’t be good for a kid.” Henry felt the cold blanket of depression though. Laying here with Harper was something he didn't know he wanted. A kid who loves you. A spouse to be with. A family of his own. He never wanted this with any of his girlfriends even when they talked about it. So why the hell did he want it with his best friend? “plus you wouldn't want to share daddy with another child, would you? “ His smile light as he stroked her blonde hair,just like Armie's pretty hair.

Harper looked at him sharply but let the topic of their relationship drop. "I wouldn't mind. It would make daddy happy. Would move in with us?" She asked daringly. "Daddy would love that I'm sure. I don't want you to go again Henry. Daddy was so happy when you came over and I was, too. You would make a good father. I could call you papa!"She giggled and snuggled back against him. "And the kid would be very pretty. Just like you and dad."

Armie loomed in the doorway listening to their voices. Even Harper could see it then. And he felt his resistance melting. Slowly but- they wanted that, right? Both of them so what- no you have been strong until now you won't give up now! Only a little bit. He walked over to the couch leaning over the rest and ruffling Harper's hair just like Henry had done. "Hey you two." With some hesitation he did the same with Henry's hair.

Harper smiled up instantly at her father. "Hey daddy!" She greeted.

Henry was afraid to look at him again in the face, still not over the rejection. It hurt and it made his breath stop but he enjoyed the hand in his hair for the few moments it was. "Hey." He mumbled as he glanced to Amrie and of course it made him want to kiss him. No! This can't be a thing remember. 

"Daddy join us?" Harper suggested nicely. It would good to watch with them both.

Armie smiled though it hurt to see Henry's eyes as sad as this. He did this. It didn't make it better. He was such a selfish person because he was thinking that he could have a bit of the warmth of the fire now and so he said, "Of course." He walked around the couch to sit down next to Henry. Not as close as he would liked. He would love to take him in his arms now. 

Harper smiled but then the next idea made itself known. "But daddy you we are a family now, you have to cuddle with Henry!"

He loved Harper but sometimes… "Little one that is still Henry's choice. Besides mummy told you that Henry isn't really pregnant, right?"

Harper rolled her eyes. "Yes she did. But that is not the point. Well then Henry would you please, please cuddle with daddy." She made big, pleading eyes at him. She had a plan: bring them together. They would realise what a good family they could be.

He looked to her ready so say no that he didn't want to but her eyes just melted his heart. "Fine. I can't say no to you." He sighed a she moved to sit up and glance back at Armie. If the man wants to reject him he could but they both know it was for the kid. Well some of it was for himself because he couldn't help but want to be greedy and soak in this false warmth of family while he could. He scooted back with Harper still sitting on his lap and he tucked his head onto Armie's chest, his one arm coming under him to keep him balanced up on Armie's thigh the other hand resting lazily on top of the knee. It was a bit weird to lay on his side like this but strangely comfortable. "You're actually a good pillow." He commented with a thought of how good it felt to be close.

Harper liked it but it wasn't quite right. "Daddy you gotta wrap your arm around him." She order even going to far as to grab her father's arm rested on the back of the couch and brought it down to lay over Henry's chest. "All good." She smiled. Daddy and papa looked pretty together. She snuggled her way back on top of Henry's side now and laid her head on Armie's arm.

Armie stared in disbelief at what he held in his arms. A bit afraid it might shatter any moment he only hummed his arms tightening to hold on. If he could only have that every day. He leant back then again to try and concentrate on the movie though his focus was quite occupied by the man pressed against him. 

Elisabeth's phone buzzed. Oh, Freya never ringed but sent her a massage instead when she wanted to come inside. She hurried to let her in. "Surprise New year party!" They hugged and laughed. "Nice that you made it. Go ahead in the living room. You can decorate already a bit." She said completely forgetting of Henry and Harper. Freya nodded and went ahead. She was a bit startled though at the sight of the cuddling family. Wait, did she miss something. "Uhm… hi?" She asked testing the waters of what was going on. 

Harper looked up and spotted her. She knew her well since she came over a lot. "Freya! Hey I was just watching a movie with daddy and papa. This papa Henry. You haven't met him yet." She smiled. Freya would see it, too, right?

Freya was a bit unsure of what answer. She called the stranger papa? And he was cuddling with Armie like… well like a pair of lovers?

Henry shot up now from leaning on Armie. It could have been Elisabeth for all he knew, totally forgetting the woman was even here. Not like she even spoke words to him since he got here. But She would get pissed to see them like this. He look and instead saw someone else though, and smiled politely. She looked very beautiful, must have been one of Elisabeth friends. "Hello. Ah Henry cavill." He offered his hand to her.

Freya looked from Henry to Armie and back. Oh well something was going on and she was determined to find out. "Just Freya, Mr. Cavill." She offered and took the hand. Elisabeth had been right. Quite an eye candy the boy. Dammit his eyes. If that wasn't something to get lost in. But that's not all there was to it. In that moment the bell rang and more men and women spilled into the house. "Elisabeth is organising a New Year's party. Come on boys. Time to get up and help a bit. You too Harper." Not that the little one needed much motivation. 

Armie would feel guilty if it wasn't for the long and intimate eye contact Henry and Freya were sharing. "Hey Freya." He mumbled absentmindedly. "We'll see what we can do." His arm slung around Henry middle pulling him back on his feet. He was getting territorial and he couldn't help it. He had no right but every instinct. 

Freya watched and said nothing for a moment. "You do the decorations higher up. Where we have to use ladders." She threw them the bag full with things that could go up on the wall or on the ceiling. A guy gave Armie a ladder. "Here you go, dude." He said and disappeared again. 

Armie pointed to the corner the furthest away from Freya. "Let's start there." He'd thought she was ok but that… that cheap look she had given him. And he hadn't even complained! He put the ladder up and hold it so Henry could safely climb up.

Henry wasn't sure about everything that was happening though he should have expected it he guessed. They usually threw parties on holidays but it was a bit unsettling to not know anyone. "You didn't say you would be having people over." He commented stepping onto the ladder, feeling just a bit put on the spot with the man right under him holding said ladder. He blushed at thinking he could really have a view of his ass like this. Not that Armie would. He started to hang some of the decorations out of the bag. "I mean I should have known but guess I didn't think about it." He reached his arm down for Armie to hand him more things to hang.

Armie was for a moment too distracted with the view to say anything. He should be more in control! There are people around! He grabbed another pieces and put it in Henry's palm which made their fingers brush together. A jolt of electricity sparked through him at the touch. "I didn't know. Elisabeth seemed to have organised this without telling me apparently."

Henry nodded with a sympathetic smile. Fingers curling around the object wanting it to be Armie's hand. "I don't think she appreciates me being here that much." He remarked while continuing the task. 

Elisabeth was glaring from the doorway where she stood checking on how things were going. Blood boiling in her veins as she watched Henry smiling at Armie, ruining they happy life. And don't think she didn't see the way her husband was looking at Henry's ass. She frowned and looked for Freya. She was trying to set them so where the hell was her friend to make the move? She did spot her over on the other side of the room with a smirk while also watching the two men.

Freya may be thinking that Henry was hot but she also used the eyes she had. Jesus she didn't even recognise Armie anymore. So possessive and - love struck as he was. Even someone blind could see what was going on. Except the two of them perhaps. She really liked Elisabeth but sometimes she didn't know when to stop. When to admit defeat because she ain't breaking that love. So all she had to do was the boys make them see. Oh and she had a fantastic idea how to do that. Armie seemed to be very possessive of his little friend. She sure as hell could scratch him a bit. She threw her hair back and walked over. With a smug grinned she seemed to lean casually against the where Henry and Armie were working. She ignored the deathly glares of the latter. This would be child's play. "Hey Henry." she purred, "How is it going?" She knew since he had to look down at her he could see past the neckline of her T-shirt.

He looked down to greet her again and was met with a fine pair of breast. He smiled at her as he looked her in the eyes. She could lay off of the makeup a bit but other than that a still very gorgeous woman. "Hello again. Everything is going well over here." His natural self coming through as he chatted with her. "Is there something you needed help with? Or am I doing a bad job?" His smile charming with row of white teeth.

Elisabeth was now happy to see that. Good that would be taken care of soon. There was no way Henry would pass up a pretty woman like Freya. She turned around and went back to the kitchen.

Freya smiled charmingly. "I will tell you when you've been bad." She chuckled. 

At that Armie lost his serenity. And then a couple of things happened very fast. He growled, gripped hard at the letter which swayed, which in turn made Henry sway. He saw how he lost his grip and reach instantly forward to catch him. He was heavy when he came down with such a big force. "Oh god Henry! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" He brushed the hair back that had fallen into his face. And all of it just because of that godforsaken woman. 

Freya was shocked for a moment but after she saw that Armie had rushed to Henry's rescue like a hero she kept her distance but never took her eyes of them.

Henry was blushing as he looked at Armie. The man saved him. Not that he would have died but it would have been a nasty fall. As heavy as he was Armie still managed to caught him and his had his heart beating faster from more than just adrenaline. "I'm fine." He mumble while a hand petted his hair back. He wished Armie would keep his hand there all day. "Your fault anyways shaking the ladder like that. What's wrong with you?." He punched him lightly in the arm with a bright smile. He was still being held closely by the male and he enjoyed that quite a bit.

Armie's eyes darted to Freya sending her a dark look. "Nothing. Come on." He pulled Henry back on his feet. "Try to focus on what you're doing the next time." Is all he said as he sat the ladder back up sending Freya another look. 

Freya had a hard time not to smirk as Armie glared at her. Oh boys!

Henry didn't miss the dark look to the woman who was currently looking very nice. Well it couldn't exactly be that now could it? Because seriously was Armie not going to allow him to flirt because he was jealous? "Yeah I'll make sure not talk to very beautiful women while you're holding the ladder. But she had reasons to attract my attention very nice ones too." He looked to the woman with a smile. "Looks like I know who is my midnight kiss." He teased.

Armie was furious and it made Freya all the more enthusiastic. "You ain't losing any chances, Sir." She smiled seductively and walked closer until she had to tip her head back to look into his eyes. 

All that just added fuel to the fire that was burning inside Armie. He wanted to shove Freya away and stake his claim. His hand reached out, fisted in the back of Henry's t-shirt and yanked him back. "Come on, Casanova." He growled and pulled him along.

Henry was grinning at the way Armie seemed to be getting possessive. He didn't mind one bit if Armie wanted to prove something, to show he owned him. Maybe a shove up against a wall and kiss him senseless. But of course that wouldn't happen. He was only hoarding him like a friend now, not wanting to share him or let him find something to hold tonight; not that would matter he was leaving in a few hours after midnight anyways. "Can't have a chat with lovely Freya? Did you see she practically was undressing me with her eyes." He smirked as Armie pulled him to wherever.

Armie stopped when they reached an empty hallway. He let go of Henry and shoved him against the wall. "Yes I did!" He growled. "She just wants to get inside your pants! You're above that!" He glared at Henry. He couldn't help the possessive feelings that burnt through his veins. Couldn't Henry see what was going on?!

That made the desire come back as he stared into rage filled eyes. Breath coming out unsteady with his eyes more than likely dilated with how he felt his cock gave a stir. The man in front of him was making things difficult when all he wanted to do was forget; To be friends like he wanted and move on. Armie's jealousy got his hopes up anyhow, that maybe he would do something now that he was trapped against a wall. "Maybe I'm not. Maybe it's what I want since someone else won't get in my pants." He replied with a narrowed look. He didn't want to be jerked around like this. "I'll tell her it's a quick fuck and done. No strings, no problems."

Armie growled loudly and surged forward unable to hold back anymore. His hand fisted in the black curls. "I know I have no right." He said mouth against the soft skin of Henry's throat nipping at it. "To demand your loyalty."

Eyes fluttering shut the moan slipped out by accident. Henry could care less about the woman or anything that was outside of Armie right now. His hands came up to cling to Armie's shirt at his back. "I want to give it to you." He whispered with a gasp as teeth bit at him.

Armie felt his cock twitch in appreciation. "I will take it. And far more than that." He rubbed against him while he licked his throat until he reached the section where neck and shoulder connected, bit down hard and letting a red mark blossom. With a happy hum he licked over it. "I want to hear more of your pretty sounds." He murmured.

The pain, the words, the cock rubbing on him made him weak. He wanted this so badly. Needed to have Armie like a drug. "Fuck Armie." Henry whined as his hips jerked forward seeking friction on his dick aching away in his pants. "Want you please. Please.. Want you to touch me." Henry begged without shame just wanting to have desired filled.

Armie was so weak with desire and guilt that he didn't deny Henry anything. He shoved a leg between Henry's. "Me, too." He pitied the fact he had to let go of the pretty curls to lift him up and press against wall. He made sure there would be bruises where his fingertips lay. "I want you. Your pretty moans and begs. You look so beautiful." His mind was gone only need filled his body. He attacked Henry's neck again.

Henry wrapped his legs around Armie's waist with a moan as his head moved to the side for Armie's mouth. He wanted this as he grabbed on to strong shoulder. One hand snaking into blonde hair. "Mm god I want to be fucked Armie. Need you." His back arched while trying to grind against the male.

Armie pulled back again. "Tell me I own you. That I'm the only one allowed to see you like this and I will show you what nobody else is able to give to you." He growled and leaned in hovering just above the sinful lips. Then- footsteps. Armie reacted instinctively taking Henry and pushing them into the next room. He didn't let go of the ass as he pressed him to a wall in there. It was a storeroom. Not very pretty but it should do for them. "Tell me and I'll burn you with pleasure." He kneaded his cheeks remembering how well it had worked the other day.

His head thud back against the wall with gasp. He would really like this without clothes. Those big hands squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart, fingers playing over his entrance. That thought of being in the shower cumming with his own finger his ass. Fuck. "Shit. Yes fuck I'm yours. Only yours to see. I'll beg and be good just please do something to me." Henry rubbed into Armie's body panting with little whimpered whines.

Armie pulled at Henry's T-shirt newly ripping it in two but in the end it lands on the ground. He devoured the new skin with teeth and tongue alike while his hands slipped under the waistband of trousers and boxers alike. One hand still kneading the other searching for his hole. They wouldn't last long enough. He knew it already. He groaned as he rubbed furiously against Henry. "God do I want you!" He exclaimed. "Touch me. Come on. Put your hands to use." He ordered impatient. One hand retreated from the ass cheeks and came up to cup the face pushing the thumb between the lips. He could feel Henry's tongue greeting it eagerly. He smiled as he pushed it down and ran his thumb over the tongue. As he added another finger he couldn't help but stare at him drooling spit down his chin while the finger pried his mouth open. "Look at that healthy throat." He rumbled.  
It was weird to come back to the child's play now but it had turned him on the first time and didn't fail to do it now.

Henry unintentionally swallowed around air. The thumb keeping his tongue pinned when he wanted to lick and suck on Armie's digits. He couldn’t even talk but only left with gargling moans. Armie wanted him to touch, hell he could barely remember to breath but he wanted to please like he was ordered so he let his hands roam frantically, pulling at the shirt blocking him from Armie's torso. He yanked up with a sound of fabric ripping but that would be something to tend to later. He set hands onto the board chest and rubbed over the muscular plain of flesh. Warm and soft but hard. Nothing like a woman and it was so fucking good. He pushed a hand down, with some struggling and wiggling he slid a hand between their waist and into Armie's pants, fingers petting over the cock inside. He groaned with fluttering eyes to feel up the thick, hot, throbbing cock and could only think of how much he would beg to touch it, suck or fuck it every day of his life. His other hand dug nails into Armie's back trying to get closer with the already impossible space between their bodies. Hips rocking back into a strong hand then up against his own forearm. Panting out obscene noises through his still wide open mouth, the drool pooling and dripping down the column of his neck down to his chest. Fuck this was nothing he has ever experienced before, no amount of sex compares to being in this situation with Armie. He set his lust glazed eyes on the black desire pits that were Armie's pupils as he scratched down hard on the strong rippling back. He wanted to leave a mark so that the taller man wouldn't forget this, won't have the chance to forget him.

Armie hissed at the nails scraping. As a punishment he pulled his fingers out. He had another plan with them now that they're were wet with spit. "Has anyone ever touched you there?" He asked as his finger rested on the tense muscle. Henry's hand on his dick felt marvellous; he had a hard time to keep thinking. 

The door flew open. "Somewhere inside here she said…" The intruder spotted them. "Oh my god!"

Armie reacted as quickly as possible wiping the spit off on Henry's cheeks before slinging his hands around him in a hug motion. "It's alright." He soothingly said hoping the other would buy it. As though it was accidentally he turned his head around. "What are you doing here?" He asked half bewildered, half still relaxed like he didn't want to spook Napoleon like one would with a scared animal.

Fucking hell they were so screwed right now! They were going to have to explain this, Armie was going to be rated out to Elisabeth! It was going to ruin Year's eve and a fucking marriage. All because of him, all because he wanted Armie something he should've know he can't have. All because they were sex driven maniacs! He started to cry. Pride be damned it it had just the sliver of a chance to save this situation. He was an actor and goddammit if he wouldn't try his best. "Armie go back to your party. I'll be alright just a few minutes." He mumbled loud enough for the other to hear, quick wet breaths and loud sniffles even a snot sound. He didn't dare move other than giving Armie's shoulder a light push like he was nudging him on.

"You pretty much ripped my shirt in half. How do you expect me to explain this." He mumbled under his breath so only Henry could hear. 

The man who walked in on them, Charlie was his name, chuckled lightly. "It's alright guys. Everyone could see how Armie undressed you with his eyes in the living room and when Freya tried to make a move goddammit. You killed her with your eyes. It's ok if you have to remind your property." He winked. "Bring the confetti when you're finished." He left the two of them alone.

Henry peeked his head up from where he had it nuzzled into Armie's chest with a shocked expression. Did they just- "What the actual fuck." He muttered out loud. He stared at the door like waiting for anyone else to come through but they didn't. The dude just was chill with it . Completely calm about two guys, one who is married, just fucking in the closet. "You have strange friends." He remarked looking up at Armie now. "And don't tell me about shirts, mine is in shreds over there!" He pointed to the ground. He still couldn't help but smile at that thought of his...well Armie going beast for him.

Armie smiled back. The moment was gone but they were fine again and then was all that counted. "That's what happens when you piss off my inner possessive beast off." Armie looked at him and thought that that's all he needed to be happy ever again. And Harper. The thumb of the hand on Henry's shoulder stroked over one of the marks. "I like it on you. You should keep it." He moved on to smear the spit over his chest where it had dripped down.

"Then I need to piss you off more." The touches made him shiver and goosebumps crawl over his skin. Eyes shutting momentarily to enjoy the feel of his hand on his chest. "You made me make a mess." He looked at him again. Hand reaching up to brush Armie's sex hair back in place. "And I'll keep them..if you promise to put more when they fade." Henry proposed with a tilt of his head to the side at the offer he was giving. "What now big guy?"

"We sneak out to get some shirts. You can have one of mine so we don't have to run too far for too long in such an obvious state. And then we join the party again. Pretend everything is fine and when you don't kiss her at midnight we can talk about replacing them at some point." He suggested smiling and pressing a kiss to one of them. He wasn't sure how it would work out with Elisabeth but they would work that out as it came.

Henry was vibrating with a glee he didn't know would come from being with Armie in such a way. Play the friend, act in the party and hopefully have Amrie on his bed after midnight. "Sounds good." He purred again with a soft teasing moan before pulling away with a playful smirk. 

They headed out, checking corners and listening for footsteps. They were sneaking to the second floor and Armie's bedroom like spies making it with luck on their side, or so they thought. They didn't even get the door shut before Harper was calling their names and running into the room. Henry reacted by cover his hand over his shoulder so the child wouldn't point out such an obvious thing.

"Daddy, papa I was looking for you. Freya said to not bother you cause you were busy. What happen to your shirts?" She looked innocently between them. "Oh! Were you playing doctor again? That must be why you were busy, ok. Also the ball is gonna drop on t.v uncle rob was talking about it!" She was talking a mile a minute and bouncing on her heels.

Armie hummed in agreement quickly grabbing two of his shirts for them, one handing over for Henry before putting his own on. "That late already?" He asked and looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. Indeed. "We come in a moment, sweetie." He assured her.  
She nodded. "Ok!" Harper clapped her hands together. "Don't take long!" She ran out of the room with a giggle. 

Henry smiled at the sweet little girl be excited. "Children can really be a reminder that holidays are special." He chuckled and slipped into the shirt. Well it didn't fit quite right. Shoulders a bit too wide but waist tight. He looked at Armie with pursed lips. "Well this is ridiculous." He remarked. But he did get the smell of laundry and Armie, that was very nice.

Armie laughed. It did look a bit ridiculous especially with it being far too long as well. "I like it. Should have you wearing my clothes all the time." He closed the last button of his own before moving forward one last time pressing a sweet to the side of his neck and taking in Henry's scent. "Come on, I don't want to miss the countdown." Except maybe he wouldn't mind so much if he kiss Henry senseless instead. But no, not just yet. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. Letting go before entering he shot Henry a look that sorry. The telly was already running but the crowd was still absorbed in conversations. Armie and Henry each got a glass of champagne and a wink from Freya but then Elisabeth spotted them and- oh well he'd known that she wouldn't be happy.

Henry's gut twisted when he saw Elisabeth eyes looking them over. He could just feel that she knew everything that was happening. 

She walked over to them angry but not wanting to draw attention to it. "Glad you two are finding time to have fun. Playing dress up now I suppose." She whispered out a hiss. "I want you on the couch tonight." She shot them both a glare.

Armie felt slightly guilty. "I'm sorry Elisabeth. I-" Unable to say the words without hurting her he simply stepped closer to Henry and positioned a hand on his back. 'I'm with Henry now.'  
"20 seconds!" Charlie yelled and the first people started to count down.

Henry looked between the two of them, Armie's sympathetic frown and curled brow while Elisabeth was set with a hard tight lip of disappointment and a glint in her eyes that said I hate you. It was 15 to midnight and he just ruined a marriage. That made him step closer to Armie least he would know he was here for him. 

She couldn't stand to see them stand before her like this. Clearly showing what has happened, what is coming and how this will end. She wanted to smack Henry. He had no right to look at her with guilt. If he was so sorry he should have stayed away from her husband! Fist ball she bite her tongue and turned on her heels walking over to her friends. 

Henry sighed leaning back into the hand placed on his back. He looked up to Armie feeling sorry about it all, it was on his lips, mouth open ready to tell him he wished they could go back but his throat closed up looking into those bright blues staring down at him. 5secs left, Harper made that know with her constant shouting.

Armie looked down into the beautiful eyes and for a moment he was overwhelmed for the affection and… love he felt for the man. And god yes did he love him. He groaned before his gaze traveled down to the open mouth. "I love you so fucking much." Was all he said while the last seconds counted down and he leant in capturing Henry's lips with his own.  
Suddenly he didn't care about all the people around them. No matter how dark or frightening it might seem they got each other now. He wouldn't let him go. His tongue slid easily between the already parted lips while he pulled him closer. This was a love he would never get enough of.

Henry gave a yelp at the initial contact of lips before melting into the fire that was Armie's lips. The world faded, noise drowned out by the blood pumping, heart pounding in his ears. Tongues danced with a grace, tangling in a longing need to feel and taste and god did Armie taste good. He wrapped arms around the taller male's neck pulling him closer with a little moan for this heaven to never end. Love, he loved him. It spoke in the way of lips fitting together with ease, in the hands holding him close with the idea to never let go, the way hearts beating heavy in their chest synced up. Years of loneliness was worth this one moment with Armie.

Freya watched, smirk curling on her red stained lips. That was a sight to behind. "Get it boys!" She toasted her glass for them. May their new years be happy. She glanced to Elisabeth who looked choked up and thinking it was sadness to see her husband gone Freya wrapped her arm around her friends back. That was until Elisabeth looked to her with a teary smile. "Least they look happy."

Harper spotted them and made a icky face for kissing but was happy for them both. Daddy and papa would be happy and together now. 

Henry whined softly when they pulled away, spit still connecting their lips with shiny strands of saliva. Breath coming out in shallow pants. He searched Armie's eyes for anything of displeasure before smiling at him filled with an overwhelming joy. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments are nice if you'd like to leave one and don't forget to follow us if you want more of their love.  
> [Napollya Inspiration](http://napollya-inspiration.tumblr.com)


End file.
